Unforgettable Memories
Chapter 1: Birthday Girl. Dinh and Dac Kien, aged 15 and 13 looked on as their mother, Bich was making a stuffed doll. It was almost finished, it was a doll of Yami Bakura from Yu-Gi-Oh!, It was going to be Dinh’s girlfriend, Rachel’s birthday present. Dinh and Bich decided to make the doll because Ryou and Yami Bakura were Rachel’s favorite characters from the show. ”I just have the trenchcoat to do.” She said. She used an anime doll brought from the shop to help with designing, the eyes, nose and mouth, which was a small smirk, were printed on. It took at least 16 minutes to finish the trenchcoat and put it on the doll. ”Mom, how is it?” Dac Kien asked. ”It’s finished, Dinh, when Rachel comes over, hide it.” She said. Chapter 2: The day of the birthday. 16th March 2012, Dinh put the plush toy in the backpack. ”Bye mom!” Dinh said as he went off to high school. Dinh went on the bus, he saw Rachel. Rachel’s parents made calls to the school for her birthday to be in the gymnasium with an announcer. At 2:30, the students in Rachel’s class were called to the gymnasium, including Dinh, who took a little longer to arrive after a dentist appointment, Howard and Edith arrived aswell. The children gathered, there was balloons, lights, and many others. ”Now, It’s time for presents!” The announcer yelled. Rachel opened her presents from home and her friends, they were Yu-Gi-Oh! decks, an MP3 player, some books and she was told there would be a suprise present. ”Dad, where’s Dinh?” Rachel asked. ”He’ll be here, don’t worry.” Howard said. A few minutes, they heard a door being opened, running and panting. Everyone looked at Dinh. ”Dad, he’s here.” Rachel said. Rachel wore a red party dress with slippers, she went over to Dinh. ”Your present is in the bag, Lemme go get it.” Dinh said. He opened his schoolbag, and brought out the doll, he held it to his chest, then turned around. ”Here.” He said. The doll had a sign that said “Happy birthday, Rachel”. She took the doll from his arms. ”Dad, It’s a plush toy of my favorite Yu-Gi-Oh! character, You remembered.” She said. She gave it a hug. ”This is the greatest gift ever!” She said. Chapter 3: Stolen, fate unknown. Dinh went over to her house after Rachel’s 14th birthday, John moved out, but sometimes came back to stay for a few days then leave. Rachel cuddled the doll and touched it’s soft hair. ”Your mother is a good seamstress.” She said. ”Rachel, you wanna go the park?, You can bring your new plush if you want to.” He asked. She nodded, she put Bakura-kun, which she called it, in the bag. She went out. ”Mom, we’ll be back around 1:00.” She said. The two went out and walked to the park. At the park, Rachel brought out the plush, she gave it a squeeze. ”My mother did a good job, it took a month to make.” He said. ”I love it, he’s so cute.” She said. River and John then saw them. ”Is he serious, gifting that bitch of my sister a Yu-Gi-Oh! plush toy?!” John hissed. While walking through the park, The two were then stopped. ”Seriously Rachel, Yu-Gi-Oh decks, booster packs, DVDs, but a fucking plushie!” He yelled. ”Yeah, We will have no choice but to take it from you, how naughty!” River, John’s friend, chided. Dinh put a protective embrace around Rachel. “Get away from her!” Dinh yelled. ”Dinh, you don’t understand, I’m doing her a big favor, Rachel should not be intrested in Yu-Gi-Oh!, it’s for all-North American boys, not chink girls.” John said. Before the duo could run, River sneaked behind Rachel and snatched the plush doll. ”Ha! Good luck trying to get this back!” River said. Dinh then ran, the plush was handed to John, who then put the plush toy in a duffel bag. Then River suckerpunched Dinh, knocking him to the ground, Rachel started screaming. ”DINH!” She cried. She was crying and begging Dinh to wake up. The two ran off with Bakura-kun, never to be seen in 20 years.